


Flex.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Younger Ash because I don't want older Ash to throw out his back, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "can we grab ash williams tiddy this time"
Relationships: Ash Williams/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Flex.

“Are you flexing?” You squint up at Ash, currently carrying your drunk ass out of the bar so that you didn’t stumble and break anything  _ else  _ that the two of you would then have to pay for. 

“Flexing?” Ash sounds a little out of breath. “Why would I be flexing? I don’t need to flex, I’m already carrying you, isn’t that enough of a flex?”

If you had even a sliver of doubt that perhaps Ash  _ wasn’t  _ flexing, it was shattered as he spoke. 

  
“Uh-huh.”   
  
Ash pouts a little, even as you cuddle your face into his chest. 

“You’re flexing.”

  
“Am not.”   
  
“...”   
  
You move back, and slam your hand into his chest directly. 

Multiple things happen at once; Ash lets out a huge sigh of held in breath, he accidentally drops you, and you hit the ground. 

“Oh fuck. Babe are you okay?”

  
Despite the soft groan of pain that passes your lips, you still grin up at Ash.    
  
“You  **were** flexing.”


End file.
